The present invention relates to a drinking cup assembly, and more particularly, to a drinking cup assembly which is convertible into either a megaphone or container such as a personal savings bank depending upon the user's needs.
Often at social engagements such as concerts, festivals and sporting events, among others, those in attendance are able to purchase memorabilia and souvenirs which typically include a display of the individual or group performing at the event, a team logo, or other symbols representative of the event. Of the souvenirs which are currently available most have very limited function and in fact may only serve to illustrate one's support for an organization with no other function. Thus, a device which could be utilized as both a symbol of support and serve other functions would be highly desirable.
The drinking cup assembly according to the teachings of the present invention fulfills this need. Not only does the assembly serve as a drinking cup, but it also can be converted into a megaphone for use in vocalizing one's support for a person, group, team or other organization. In addition, the drinking cup assembly can be utilized as a container (i.e. a savings bank or other such storage device) merely by applying the snap fit cap which comes as part of the assembly.
The objects and advantages of the present invention can be best understood by discussing the multifaceted aspects of the invention. By way of example, initially drinking cup assembly could be sold as a pre-assembled unit wherein the drinking cup includes as its main components a body portion, a selectively removable plug disposed along one end and a selectively removable cap disposed along the opposite end. The preassembled unit would be filled with food and/or drinks which are contained within the body of the device. If desired the cap is applied thereover to assist in maintaining the product within the device. Ideally, the outer surface of the body would include some illustration symbolizing the event or one's support for a particular organization. Thereafter, once the food product or beverage has been dispensed the drinking cup can be converted into a megaphone for enhanced vocalization of one's support by removing the cap and bottom plug portions. By drawing the narrow end of the body portion near one's mouth and speaking, yelling or otherwise vocalizing through the narrow end of the megaphone one can assert their support.
In addition to utilizing the assembly as either a drinking cup or a megaphone in the above described manner the device of the present invention may also used as a storage compartment such as a souvenir bank for receiving coins and the like after the plug and cap have been reapplied to the body portion. Ideally, the cap will include a slot or other aperture through which objects such as straws and coins can be inserted.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose apparatus useful either a drinking cup, a megaphone or a containment vessel for various items depending on the user's needs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose apparatus which is useful as memorabilia or as a souvenir capable of displaying a team logo or other such representation of one's support for an organization.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an easily convertible structure which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which: